Naruto the Re-Made Series
by MaxKenton
Summary: Naruto has a better life.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N:** Before you get at me for stealing read this. I made a new account because my sister deleted my email so this is my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_The story opens with a view of a full moon and tails swinging beneath it. Meanwhile, a giant frog with a long pipe appears, with a man standing on top of it to face the NineTails. The person sacrificed his life to defeat the NineTails, and this was the Fourth Hokage. _

**Twelve Years Later**

A spiky blonde of 12 years old is running away from two ninjas with a bucket in his hand full of what looks like yellow paint.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto has painted the hokage monument," a random ninja tells the old Hokage.

The old Hokage sighs and says, "Tell Iruka to find Naruto."

"Yes sir!"

Naruto is still running away from the pursuing ninja. He hides himself in front of a fence using a camouflage cover. After Naruto drops the cover, another ninja appears behind him and startles him.

"H-Hey Iruka sensei," Naruto says while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You are suppose to be in class!" Iruka yells.

"Because of Naruto's misbehaviour, we will be review the transformation technique," Iruka announces. The class lines up in front of Iruka.

Sakura Haruno, a girl with long pink hair transforms in to her teacher horribly.

"Sakura, that was horrible!" Iruka exclaims.

Just to move along:

Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka all perform the technique perfectly.

Now it's Naruto's turn.

Naruto shouts, "Transform!" Naruto perfectly transforms into the third hokage.

"Good job Naruto," Iruka says.

"Remember class, the graduation exam is tommarow. I will now go over what the exam is composed of. You have to demonstrate the clone jutsu, another ninjutsu, shiriken and kunai throwing, and there will be a physical exam. Any questions?" Kiba raises his hand.

"Yes Kiba." Iruka asks.

"What is the physical exam for?"

"Good question Kiba. The physical exam is to test if you can handle being a ninja. Ninja have to have a fair amount of strenght and endurence. If they don't have enough, they could die on missions. Any other questions?" This time Ino raises her hand.

"What happens if someone fails the physical exam?" Ino asks.

"If you do well in the other areas you will pass, but if you do horrible in the physical exam you will nt be able to graduate. Class is dismissed." Naruto walks up to Iruka.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?"

"I did the chakra control exercises you told me about, but I still can't do the clone jutsu," Naruto explains. Iruka nodds and starts to think.

'I could tell him to ask the hokage to teach him the shadow clone jutsu.' Iruka takes a piece of paper and hands it to Naruto.

"Give this to the hokage."

"Okay, what is it?"

Iruka winks and states, "You'll see."

Naruto was thankful to Iruka for what he did for him. Naruto smiles his signature grin. The day was warm and sunny. Kids were playing games in the streets.

"Hey Naruto! I got your order in!" called the weapons shop owner.

"I'll be back to get it after I see the hokage!" Naruto calls.

The third hokage looked up from his paper work and sighs. Naruto runs into the room.

"Old man! Iruka told me to give you this," Naruto comments handing him the paper. The third read the paper;

_Dear lord hokage,_

_I gave Naruto chakra control exercises, to help him learn the clone jutsu. But they didn't work. I was wondering if you could give him the scroll of clone jutsu's. You know the one with the shadow clone, water clone, earth clone and lightning clone jutsus._

_From Iruka_

The hokage pulled out the before mentioned scroll.

"Take this Naruto, it has the four other clone jutsus." Naruto opens the scroll and reads the jutsus.

"There's no wind or fire clone jutsus," Naruto notices.

"That's because nobody has made them yet."

Naruto runs back to the weapons shop. He walks into the shop and up to the owner.

"You said my order was in?"

"Ahh, yes I'll be right back." The owner walks into the back of the store and comes back with Chakra Blades and soldier pills.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"13, 000 yen for the Chakra Blades and the soldier pills are on the house," the owner smiles.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto comments happily.

"Just make sure you become a ninja. I want those Chakra Blades put to good use." Naruto pays the man and runs to his favorite training ground, number 10. When he gets there a man is training with Chakra Blades. Naruto waits until the man finishs with his training before he walks into the training ground.

"Hey could you teach me how to use these?" Naruto questions holding out his new Chakra Blades.

"I guess I could," the man says before lighting a smoke. Naruto grabs the smoke and stomps on it.

"If you are going to train me, you will not smoke. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage. You better believe it!" The guy smirks.

"I'm Asuma. Want to start training?"

"You know it!"

"I've got to get going. Just keep working on using the Chakra Blades." Asuma disappears in a swirl of leaves. Naruto pulls out the scroll the hokage gave him.

Naruto is sitting in the Academy waiting for the graduation exam to start. As usual Sakura, Ino and every other girl are fighting over the Uchiha. Iruka walks into the room.

"Settle down class. First off we will start off with the clone jutsu."

**A/N:** How was this. Do you have any suggestions on who should pass? Who should fail? Who should be a ninja? Who is on what team and with whom?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The class lines up in front of the room.

"Girls will go first. First up is Hinata Hyuuga!"

"C-C-Clone J-Jutsu," Hinata stuttered. There were now three Hinata's.

"You pass."

"Congraduations class you all passed with flying colours!" The class cheered and clapped.

"If most or all of you pass with flying colors, I will let you choose your own teams." The class cheered louder than before.

"Quiet down class, now we will go outside for the another ninjutsu and the shiriken and kunai throwing test." The class ran out to the small training ground in the back of the academy.

*After the Other Tests*

"Everyone but Sakura passed with flying colors," Iruka said happily. Everyone cheered.

"You better keep that promise Iruka-Sensei!" Kiba called.

"I will, form three teams of three!" Naruto ran up to Kiba.

"Kiba wanna be on my team!"

"You know it dude," Kiba said high fiving Naruto. Sasuke walked up to them.

"What do you want Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto questions.

"I want you to be on my team, Naruto-Baka."

"Why?"

"Because I want a team to get me stronger. Nobody, besides you, can keep me from being completely dragged down. Besides, you are the fourth hokage's son."

"These teams will be rearranged if you are not a good match up."

"That sounds reasonable," Naruto thought outloud.

Iruka walked into the hokage's office with the list of groups.

"I hope you don't mind, lord hokage, but I got the kids to choose their groups. I told the kids these teams will be rearranged if they aren't a good match up."

"No, it's fine. I will have the jonin sensei's choose from the three teams."

"The newly passed genin chose their teams. I will have you look at them."

Team 7 - Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8 - Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga

Team 10 - Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka

"Are these teams rearrangable?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, but only if they aren't a good match up."

Naruto and Kiba were in the Inuzuka compound.

"Thank you for letting me stay over mrs Inuzuka," Naruto thanked Tsume.

"It's no problem pup," Tsume grinned while ruffling Naruto's hair.

**A/N:** I know this is a crappy update, but this is just to get the story going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The whole class abuzz. Naruto and Kiba were having a separate conversation.

"Man this is going to be awesome!" Kiba whooped. Hinata looked upon the dog lover and the Namikaze heir.

'W-Why can't I be on their team,' Hinata thought. She sighed and looked at the silent boy beside her. He wore a high collared grey coat, his brown hair was spiked. There was also one more thing, his family used bugs for combat. The boy looked at the girl.

"Something wrong?" Shino asked. Hinata blushed and shook her head. Iruka walked into the room and waited for the class to quiet down.

"Now class, it seems the hokage made an adjustment to the teams." The class sighed.

"Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8 is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga

Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Shino Aburame." Some people cheered, others grumbled. A woman came and got team 8 right away. Then came a man who was smoking. Naruto pulled out some cards.

"Old maid anyone?" Naruto asked.

"The loser has to show up to our team meeting in only pink boxers," Kiba said.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm in." The boys continued for an hour.

"Damn I lost!" Kiba growled. The door opened to reveal a silver haired jonin.

"What are you three playing?" He asked.

"Old maid, who ever loses has to show up to tomorrow's team meeting in pink boxers," Naruto explained.

"Who lost?"

"Sasuke," Kiba replied.

"Meet me on the roof."

**XXNXXXAXXXRXXXUXXXTXXXOXXXX**

"I want you to introduce yourselves. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I dislike things and my dream for the future is nothing."

"Wait! Kiba you liar! You're the one who lost!" Sasuke shouted. Kiba burst out laughing. Naruto held back giggles, but to no prevail.

"Lighten up Uchiha!," Kiba said between laughs, "It was just a joke!"

"Alright you with the dog, introduce yourself."

"I am Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs and long walks, I dislike cats and my dream for the future is to date Ino Yamanaka." Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why Miss. Yamanaka?" Kakashi questioned. Kiba blushed, but it was barely noticeable under his clan's tattoos.

"I-I think s-she is really beautiful."

"I'm Naruto Namikaze! I like training, gardening and my friends! I dislike fangirls and waiting. My dream for the future is to be Hokage!"

"The name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I like training. I dislike a lot of stuff. My ambitions for the future are simple: I want to kill a certain man, I will revive my clan and I will go out with Naruto." Naruto's face showed; horror, shock and disgust. Sasuke burst out laughing, making the people present get nervous.

"That was priceless!" Sasuke laughed, "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"S-So ... You don't want to go out?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"God no!" Kakashi sat in silence.

'Maybe I should get him checked. Scratch that, I will get him checked.' Kakashi thought. He quickly knocked out Sasuke and brought him to the mind specialist, one Inochi Yamanaka.

"What was that about?" Kiba wondered.

"I have no clue, but if he doesn't show up ... Well, we will get more help from our sensei." With that the two boys left.

XXNXXXAXXXRXXXUXXXTXXXOXXXX

Kakashi was waiting for the results of Sasuke's brain examination. The dungeon style building didn't help his worry. Inochi came out with a grim look.

"What did you find out?"

"The Uchiha is highly unstable. I would highly if not fully recommend he get pulled out of the ninja program and get put into intensive care."

"Why?"

"He is so focused on killing his brother that I fear it will lead to a massive if not severe problem down the road. Sasuke will need therapy that will take a year if not more to complete." Kakashi thought over Inochi's words carefully.

'I'm glad I brought Sasuke in.'

"Let's go to the Hokage," Kakashi stated. Inochi nodded and the two men darted off.

**XXNXXXAXXXRXXXUXXXTXXXOXXXX**

Naruto walked into training ground 20 to meet up with Ino.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto called. Ino smiled at the boy. He was wearing the new clothes she helped him buy. The clothes consisted of a form fitting orange sleeveless shirt, black baggy shorts and black ninja sandals. It was better than the orange jumpsuit he wore in the academy.

"Hi Naruto, what's going on?"

"I know you like Sasuke but guess what!"

"Umm ... What?"

"Kiba likes you!"

"Really?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! I thought you could give him a chance."

"I could, but I will if you put in a good word about me to Sasuke."

"I'll do it!" The blondes shook hands and parted ways.

**XXNXXXAXXXRXXXUXXXTXXXOXXXX**

Ino was walking around trying to find one Kiba Inuzuka. She spotted the spiky brunette at a fruit stand.

"Kiba! Hey Kiba! Over here!" Kiba ran up to his secret crush.

"You need something?" Kiba questioned with a slight blush on his face. Ino sighed.

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Kiba's face lit up instantly.

"Yeah! When should I pick you up?"

Ino smiled as best she could and said, "Tomorrow at eight, and don't bring Akamaru."


End file.
